mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Transkripte/Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2
Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 ist die sechsundzwanzigste Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die zweiundfünfzigste der Serie. Text Zusammenfassung von Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 1 :<<Titellied>>Erster und zweiter Teil wurden am gleichen Tag und direkt hintereinander gezeigt. In der US-Version begann die zweite Folge mit einer Rückblende auf die Geschehnisse des ersten Teils. In der deutschen Version wurde statt dessen der normale Vorspann gezeigt und die Rückblende weggelassen. Dadurch weicht das Transkript in diesem Bereich stark ab. Gefangen :Twilight Sparkle: Echo Hallo? Ist da irgendjemand? :Schlag :lachen :Twilight Sparkle: Wo bin ich? japs :Prinzessin Cadance: In den Höhlen unter Canterlot. Hier lebten habgierige Einhörner, die hinter den Diamanten her waren, die hier lagerten. Und jetzt ist es dein Gefängnis. :Twilight Sparkle: Hilfe! Hilfe! :Prinzessin Cadance: lacht Es hat keinen Zweck. Niemand kann dich hören. Und in diesen Höhlen wird dich auch nie jemand finden. Die meisten Ponys haben vergessen, dass diese Höhlen existieren. Deshalb sind sie ein idealer Ort ein Pony einzusperren, dass versuchen will meine Pläne zu durchkreuzen. Lachen :Twilight Sparkle: Pläne? Welche Pläne? :Prinzessin Cadance: Meine Pläne mit deinem Bruder natürlich. :Twilight Sparkle: japs Wage es ja nicht meinem Bruder irgendetwas anzutun, du... du Monster! :Prinzessin Cadance: Gut, wenn du mich aufhalten willst, musst du mich fangen! Lachen Hier drüben! lachen Nein, hier drüben! lacht :Glasbruch Die Wahre Cadance :Prinzessin Cadance: Nein! Warte! Bitte! rumpel Aah! Bitte, tu mir nicht weh! Twilight, ich bin es! Twilight, bitte, du must mir glauben! Sie hat mich auch gefangengenommen. Die Cadance, die dich hergebracht hat, ist eine Lügnerin. :Twilight Sparkle: Wer's glaubt wird seelig! :Prinzessin Cadance: Sonnenschei, Sonnenschein, der Käfer ist erwacht. Klatsch in die Hufe... :Twilight Sparkle und Prinzessin Cadance: ...tu was dir Freude macht. :Twilight Sparkle: Du erinnerst dich! :Prinzessin Cadance: seufz Natürlich tu ich das. Wie könnte ich mein liebstes Fohlensitterpony vergessen? :Königin Chrysalis: lacht :Twilight Sparkle: Wir müssen hier raus finden. Und wir müssen sie aufhalten! :Böse Cadance: lacht Die Zeit läuft :Cadance ::Heut' wird der Tag für mich perfekt sein, ::schon seit ich klein war hat er tief mein Herz bewegt. ::Alle scharen sich heut' um mich ::und sagen die Robe kleidet dich, ::dabei habe ich sie alle reingelegt. :Cadance ::Einst sollte dieser Tag perfekt sein, ::schon seit ich klein war wünschte ich es inniglig. ::Doch das Ziel bleibt unerreicht, ::wenn ich's nicht schaffe, ::denn vielleicht ::läuten die Hochzeitsglocken heute ohne mich. :Cadance ::Was ich heut' trag und was ich sag ::in diesem Saal ist mir egal. ::Liebesschwüre werden inszeniert. ::Ich verspreche ihn zu ehren und ihn ewig zu begehren. ::Den Kerl, der mich doch gar nicht interessiert. ::Eiskalt lässt mich dieser Typ, ::ich habe ihn gar nicht lieb. ::Doch ich will ihn ganz allein für mich. :Cadance ::Ich muss los, so schnell ich kann, ::denn auf mich kommt es jetzt an. ::Ich bin zu allem jetzt bereit. ::Sonst verlier ich ihn an eine, ::die lediglich zum Scheine, ::ihm Treue schwört für alle Ewigkeit. ::Alles geb' ich für ihn her, ::ich liebe ihn wirklich sehr. ::Oh Shining Armor, ::ich will dich und nicht mehr. :Cadance ::Alle sind jetzt hier und sammeln sich, ::der Moment ist da, die Braut bin ich. :Cadance ::Viel zu spät erscheinen wir ::und in die Falle geht er ihr. ::Shining Armor du brauchst... :Cadance ::Mich; nur mich ::kichern Königin Chrysalis :Prinzessin Celestia: Meine sehr verehrten Gäste. Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um die Hochzeit von Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza und Shining Armor zu feiern. :Prinzessin Cadance: Oh, wir können ihn nicht mehr retten. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh doch! Wir müssen nur einen... einen Ausgangjaps da! :teleportiert sich und Cadance zum Ausgang :Brautjungfern stellen sich ihnen entgegen :Brautjungfern (Minuette, Lyra Heartstrings, Twinkleshine): Onein, ihr geht nirgendwo hin. :Prinzessin Celestia: Prinzessin Cadance und Shining Armor, es ist mir eine große Freude euch beide zu... :Twilight Sparkle: Haaalt! :Applejack: Onein!Nicht im Origianl vorhanden :Königin Chrysalis: Uuh! Warum ist Twilight so wahnsinnig eifersüchtig? schluchtz Warum will sie mir meinen schönsten Tag ruinieren? schluchtz :Prinzessin Cadance: Weil es nicht dein schönster Tag ist. Sondern meiner. :Menge: erstaunt :Königin Chrysalis: Was? Wie seid ihr meinen Brautjungfern entkommen? :Brautjungfern: Ich will das haben! :Königin Chrysalis: Hah, klever. Aber du kommst zu spät. :Applejack: Ich versteh gar nichts. Wieso gibt's jetzt zwei von ihnen? :Prinzessin Cadance: Sie ist ein WechselponyOriginal: changeling. Sie hat sich die Gestallt eines Ponys ausgesucht, dass geliebt wird, und diese Liebe ernährt sie. :und erschrecken :Königin Chrysalis: lacht Wie recht du hast, Prinzessin. Und als Königin der Wechselponys muss ich Nahrung für meine Untertanen finden. In Equestria gibt es mehr Liebe, als an irgend einem anderen Ort. Meine Untertanen werden so viel Liebe aufsaugen, dass unserer Macht größer werden kann, als wir es uns je erträumt haben! :Prinzessin Cadance: Das werden wir nicht zulassen. Shining Armor's Schutzzauber wird dir diese Chance verwehren. :Königin Chrysalis: kichert Oh, ich denke nicht. Habe ich nicht recht, mein Herz? :Shining Armor: zustimmend Mm-hmm. :Prinzessin Cadance: Hufgetrappel ächtz :Königin Chrysalis: Ah, ah, ah. Willst du etwa in die Höhlen zurück? Ich habe deinen Platz eingenommen und konnte mich von Shining Armor's Liebe ernähren. Er wird immer schwächer. So wie sein Schutzzauber. Meine Diener sind schon dabei ihn zu durchbrechen. :Wechselponys: lachen :Menge: erstaunt :Königin Chrysalis: lacht Er ist vielleicht nicht meine Ehemann. Aber er steht völlig unter meiner Kontrolle. :Twilight Sparkle und Prinzessin Cadance: japs :Königin Chrysalis: Und es tut mir leid das zu erwähnen. Aber er kann seine Aufgabe als Kapitän der königlichen Leibgarde nicht mehr ausführen. :Prinzessin Cadance: Nein, Shining Armor! :Königin Chrysalis: Hm, meine Wechselpony-Armee ist schon unterwegs. Erst nehmen wir Canterlot ein und danach ganz Equestria! :Prinzessin Celestia: Nein! Werdet ihr nicht. Du konntest vielleicht verhindern, dass Shining Armor's Schutzzauber wirkt. Aber da du dein eigentliches Ich vor uns allen enthüllt hast, kann ich mein Ponyvolk... vor dir schützen! :japse :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Celestia! :Rainbow Dash, Applejack und Rarity: Ooh! :Königin Chrysalis: Ah! Shining Armor's Liebe für dich ist ja noch stärker, als ich dachte. Diese Liebe aufzusaugen hat mich sogar mächtiger gemacht als Celestia! :Prinzessin Celestia: Die Elemente der Harmonie. Bringt sie zusammen und nutzt ihre Kraft, um die Königin zu besiegen. :Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash und Fluttershy: Rarity! Invasion :Königin Chrysalis: lacht Ihr könnt weglaufen. Aber ihr könnt euch nicht verstecken! :Wechselponys: lacht Aah, uuh, uff. :Mane 6: besorgt :Twilight Sparkle: Ah. Lauft, lauft! ächtz :Rainbow Dash: Sieht so aus, als wollten sie es unbedingt auf die harte Tour. Wieso...? :Twilight Sparkle: Das sind alles Wechselponys! :Wechselponys: Das sind alles Wechselponys? :Twilight Sparkle: Wir lassen uns nicht ablenken. Wir holen jetzt die Elemente der Harmonie. Sie helfen uns. :Wechselponys: ächtz knurr ... :Applejack: Okay, jetzt wird's langsam unheimlich. Ich bin's! Ich bin's! :Pinkie Pie: lacht Jetzt ich! Jetzt ich! :Wechselponys: Ha! :Pinkie Pie: Nee, das geht auch besser. :Kampfgeräusche :Bienenschwarm-Geräusche Die kraft der Liebe :Prinzessin Cadance: Du kommst damit nicht durch! Twilight und ihre Freundinnen werden... :Königin Chrysalis: Was wolltest du sagen? Euch ist doch schon klar, dass das Fest abgesagt wurde, oder? Los! Fresst! lacht Es ist komisch. Twilight hat die ganze Zeit über an mir gezweifelt. Schade, dass ihr anderen zu beschäftigt mit der Hochzeitsplanung wart um warzunehmen, dass sie recht hatte. lacht :Applejack: Es tut uns leid. Wir hätten auf dich hören sollen. :Twilight Sparkle: Ihr könnt nichts dafür. Sie hat alle zum Narren gehalten. :Königin Chrysalis: Hmm, das habe ich, richtig? :Chrysalis ::Welch ein perfekter Tag heut, ::schon seit ich klein war hab ich mich darauf gefreut. ::Ich regiere die Ponywelt ::so brutal, wie 's mir gefällt ::Ja alles was ich wollte krieg ich heut :Prinzessin Cadance: ächtz :Twilight Sparkle: Schnell, geh zu ihm! Nutze die Chance! :Hufgetrappel :Töne :Shining Armor: ächtz Wa- wo- häh? Ist...die Hochzeit vorbei? :Pinkie Pie und Applejack: kichern :Königin Chrysalis: Es ist alles vorbei! :Twilight Sparkle: Beeil dich! Dein Schutzzauber! :Königin Chrysalis: lacht Was willst du ausrichten? Meine Wechselponys sind schon überall. :Shining Armor: Nein! ächtz Ich habe meine Macht verloren. Ich habe nicht die Kraft sie abzuwehren. :Prinzessin Cadance: Meine Liebe gibt dir die Kraft. :Königin Chrysalis: Lachen Ein schönes aber absolut lächerliches Gefühl. :Shining Armor: ächtz :Königin Chrysalis: japs Neeeiiinnn!!! :Wechselponys: ächtz, stöhn, Schmerzgeräusche :Prinzessin Celestia: Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Twilight. Es geht mir gut. Du musst jetzt eine echte Hochzeit organisieren. Die Wahre Hochzeit :zwitchern den Hochzeitsmarch von Richard Wagner :Twilight Sparkle: Mal im Ernst. Ich verstehe ja warum ChrysalisOriginal: queen of the Changelings mit dir zusammen sein wollte. Aber wie kommt die wunderbare Cadance dazu dich zu heiraten? :Shining Armor: Ich hab ihr gesagt sie bekommt nicht nur einen Ehemann, sondern noch eine fantastische Schwester dazu. :Prinzessin Celestia: Meine sehr verehrten Gäste. Wir feiern hier heute die echte Hochzeit der echten Prinzessin Mi Amore Cadenza... :Prinzessin Cadance: Prinzessin Cadance reicht. :Prinzessin Celestia: Hm. Die Hochzeit von Prinzessin Cadance und Shining Armor. Die Kraft der Leibe umgibt sie. Unbestreitbar ist die Macht ihrer Liebe. Gibst du mir die Ringe bitte? Ich erkläre euch hiermit zu rechtmäßigen Eheponys. :jubel :Prinzessin Celestia: Nicht nur sie können sich glücklich schätzen. Du auch. Du hast dich gegen alle Zweifel durchgesetzt und du hast alles dafür getan die wahre Prinzessin Cadance zu uns zurück zu bringen. Seinen eigenen Instinkten zu vertrauen ist eine wertvolle Lektion. :Shining Armor und Prinzessin Cadance: knutschen :Prinzessin Celestia: Rainbow Dash, dein Stichwort! :Rainbow Dash: Die beste - Hochzeit - aller Zeiten! Party :Prinzessin Luna: Hallo, liebe Ponys. Hab ich 'was verpasst? :Pinkie Pie: kicher Leute, die Party fängt an! :Sparkle ::Die Liebe blüht ::Ein glückliches Paar, das vor Freude glüht ::Zwei Her-zen ziehen sich an ::Ein Bund, den man nicht lösen kann ::Denn die Liebe blüht ::Ein glückliches Paar, das vor Freude glüht ::Wenn die Liebe blüht ::Erklingt auf der Welt ein Freudenlied ::Für uns Wie im Märchen :Shining Armor: Twilight! Ohne dich wäre das alles nicht möglich gewesen, Schwester. Ich liebe dich, Twily. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich dich auch, mein G.B.U.B.F. :Shining Armor: Kann's los gehen? :Prinzessin Cadance: Oh! Ich hab noch 'was vergessen. :Rarity: DIE SIND FÜR MICH! Auh... lach :Sparkle Hintergrund ::Denn die Liebe blüht ::Ein glückliches Paar, das vor Freude glüht ::Wenn die Liebe blüht ::Erklingt auf der Welt ein Freudenlied ::Für uns (Für uns, Für uns....) :Twilight Sparkle: Also das war ein schönes Fest. :Spike: Ach ja? Dann wartet erstmal ab was ich für die Junggesellenparty vorbereitet hab! :Spike: 'lacht :'Hauptfiguren: lacht :Feuerwerk :Abspann Verweise Navboxen }} pl:Transkrypty/Ślub w Canterlocie#Część 2 ru:Стенограммы/Свадьба в Кантерлоте, часть 2 es:Transcripciones/Una boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 Kategorie:Hochzeit in Canterlot, Teil 2 Kategorie:Zweite Staffel